


The Red Hiding Hood Fight

by Hyalin



Series: The Big Bad Alpha [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BFF Chad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jared, Protective Jared, Stephen Amell is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyalin/pseuds/Hyalin
Summary: Jared knows that being with Jensen won't be easy, but damn, if is not worth it.But sometimes is not the Alpha's job to fight for their beloved ones. Sometimes is the Omega that needs to step up and show everyone why The Big Bad Alpha is his perfect match.





	The Red Hiding Hood Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So... Right after I finished The Big Bad Alpha's Redemption I started writing this, but my creativity chose to took some really fucking long vacation. But despite this, I tried to write something, even if it was only a couple of sentences here and there.  
> Therefore, some of the work may be amazing. Some other parts, not so much.  
> Either way, I hope you'll enjoy it.

The bedroom is dark and silent, just their steady breaths barely audible. However, Jared’s mind is screaming with the events of the day and what the hell he should do now. He lifts his head still pillowed on his Alpha’s shoulder - “No, Jay, you’ll not hurt me,” Jensen had said earlier that night - and he watches the older man’s features in silence. The strong, square jaw mottled with purple and red, the swollen green eye that is now shut while his Alpha sleeps, the crooked nose - “No, Jay, is not broken, I promise” - and his full, now busted, lips. Jensen slept for the most part of the day already, which quite frankly, freaked Jared out thinking that his beloved had suffered some serious concussion and yes, all those medical TV shows hadn’t helped quell his fear, but he was this close to call an ambulance.

 

Luckily, Jensen woke up just before 6 p.m., grumbling and hissing and cursing some major headache and really, Jared shouldn’t be so happy to see his mate in pain, but a complaining Jensen was better than an unresponsive Jensen. They ordered pizza and the Alpha took a long shower while Jared waited on the couch for the food, some mindless show playing on TV. When the older man left the bathroom with just a pair of sweats and his pale chest covered in more bruises, Jared cried all over again.

 

Jensen, the good Alpha, the good _man_ that he is, sit right beside him and shushed him, soothing his inner turmoil. “ ‘m good. ‘M okay,” he whispered over and over until Jared stopped crying.

 

They ate and Jensen pouted during the whole thing because he couldn’t drink one beer - “No, Jen, not with the painkillers”, Jared had said sternly. Eventually he gave up and huffed after getting comfortable on the couch, lifting his arm so Jared could cuddle with him, but the Omega was so scared of hurting his mate with all those bruises that Jensen had to physically pull the younger man towards him - “And this, by no means, is me cuddling,” the Alpha muttered. But Jensen soon was dozing on the couch, probably still tired and Jared had to pull him to the bedroom, even with his Alpha’s protests. If Jensen slept on the couch, the Omega wouldn’t have the will to wake him up or the strength to carry him to bed, that’s for sure.

 

And now they’re here, Jensen sleeping peacefully while Jared is almost freaking out with all the “what if’s” and “now what’s?” going through his mind. His parents hadn’t called all night and Jared keeps thinking if this means that they kicked him out or if he’s still welcome in his own house. His family means a lot. It is a big part of what Jared is, of _who_ Jared is. The Omega can’t think of a future without his family in it.

 

Jared knows he is tearing up right now and he bites his quivering bottom lip to avoid a sob that is bubbling in his throat. The last thing he wants is to wake Jensen up, so the younger man decides to leave the bed for a while - at least until his emotions are in check. But instead of taking Jensen’s arm off his waist gently, the Alpha only holds him closer, turning on his side to burrow his nose on Jared’s hair.

 

“I can hear you thinkin’...” Jensen mumbles on his hair, voice slurred from sleep.

 

“Sorry, I…” Jared’s breath hitches and he tries to mask it by clearing his throat. “Bathroom,” The younger man whispers, trying to get up once more, but Jensen’s arm doesn’t budge. “Jensen…” He pleads, valiantly keeping his tears at bay for now.

 

Jensen clearly doesn’t know what is happening, still half asleep, but he nuzzles Jared’s temple carefully, leaning up on his elbow to look at him even in the dark with green eyes barely open. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” The Omega bites his bottom lip harder, shaking his head. “Jay, c’mon man, talk to me. Did I… Did I did something wrong?” He asks, racking his brain and trying to find something that he did that probably upset Jared.

 

“No, not you, jus’...” Jared swallows a sob, lifting his arms to shield his face, fingers burrowing themselves in his hair and shaking his head once again. God, Jensen must think he’s a cry baby by now! So much for ‘not a pup anymore’ he keeps saying to his parents. Times like these makes him really hate being an Omega with emotions all over the place.

 

Jensen doesn’t know what to do for a second or two until he lies down and pulls his Omega to his arms, ignoring the pain that radiates through his chest, and holding him close, arms encircling Jared’s waist and back. “Shhh, ‘s okay, sweetheart, ‘s okay…” The Alpha tries to sooth his mate, but Jared only cries harder. “ ‘m sorry, whatever I did, ‘m sorry,” Jensen is almost desperate now. He thought that he learned that kisses and cuddling was always the answer for Jared’s tears, but apparently not this time.

 

Jared is a wreck in his arms, crying and crying some more and Jensen is out of his game here. He doesn’t know what to _do_! The Alpha hates seeing his beloved like this and even all the shushing and humming is not helping. Then he remembers what he used to do with his little sister whenever she had nightmares when they were kids. “ _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…_ ” Jensen starts to sing, voice whiskey smooth and low, just for Jared. “ _Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming…_ ” Jared breath hitches again, his sobs lessening. “ _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_ …” It’s the honest to God truth and Jensen holds Jared closer. “ _Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing…_ ” The Alpha kisses Jared’s forehead tenderly, fingers scratching the nape of the Omega’s neck.

 

There is silence again, Jared sniffling every once in a while, but at least he’s not sobbing anymore. The Alpha is scared to ask what brought all those tears, afraid that the question will make his beloved cry more. So, even if he hates waiting, that’s what he does, hoping that Jared will open up to him.

 

Jared hides his face on the crook of Jensen’s neck, sighing. When he speaks, his voice is low and broken. “Jensen… I don’t know what to do,” The Omega finally admits.

 

“About what?” The older man cranes his neck a little to look his mate’s face, but the only thing he’s able to see is Jared’s brown hair. The Omega whimpers a little, shaking his head and nuzzling against Jensen’s neck. “Sweetheart, talk to me…” The Alpha pleads quietly, fingers carding Jared’s hair back.

 

“My parents… They didn’t called. I don’t know what to do now,” Jared is getting upset once more, shaking and voice wavering. “Can I… Can I still go home? I don’t know anymore, Jen…” He finally says out loud what is on his mind all night and that only makes it more terrifying.

 

“Hey, hey…” Jensen squeezes his arms around Jared, rolling to his side with his mate when the pain in his torso gets uncomfortable, snuggling his Omega under his chin. “Your family loves you, of course you can go home.” The Alpha cradles Jared’s head with one hand, thumb brushing his lover’s hairline tenderly. “What makes you think that?”

 

Jared sniffles once more, craning his head to look at Jensen, big hazel eyes red and puffy for crying. “They didn’t called…” He closes his fist around Jensen’s shirt, lower lip trembling.

 

“It’s okay,” The Alpha lifts his other hand, thumb brushing Jared’s tears away. He still doesn’t know why his Omega is so worried about that, after all Jared’s father knows that he’s with Jensen. Unless… “Oh, baby…” Green eyes soften when he realizes what it means to Alpha Padalecki his relationship with Jared. “They hate me that much, huh?”

 

The Omega’s face crumbles and Jensen can tell he’s about to cry all over again, breath hitching and eyes getting wet, so he shushes his mate, kissing his face tenderly over and over again while whispering words of comfort and love.

 

“Why can’t they see what I see?” Jared wonders out loud, hiding his face on the crook of Jensen’s neck again. Being this close to the Alpha’s pulsepoint makes it easier for him to smell how _right_ and _perfect_ Jensen is for him. Why can’t his parents see that? Jared kept thinking of different ways to make his parents understand, to see Jensen the same way he did, but he came up empty. Everyone in this pack - except Jeffrey, Chris Kane and probably Alpha Beaver - saw Jensen as a good man.

 

“I told you already,” Jensen whispers, lips brushing against Jared’s hairline while he speaks. “Because you are good, and perfect, and _everything_. ‘M not really surprised that you are the only one who sees me past my rough exterior,” The Alpha admits, petting the younger man hair gently.

 

Jared huffs, clearly upset by that. He cranes his head once more, his face so close to Jensen that he can feel the Alpha’s breath ghosting over his cheek. “What do I do now?”

 

The Alpha closes his eyes, leaning their foreheads together. He knows what he needs to say, but only thinking of it makes his stomach churn. Jensen takes a deep breath, both hands coming up to hold Jared’s face. “I want you to hear me very carefully, Jay. If push comes to shove, I want you to, no, I _need_ you to leave me and never look back.”

 

Jared’s head almost reels back like he was slapped, but his Alpha has a firm hold on his face. “Wha-No! I can’t, Jensen!”

 

“Listen to me, Jared! Your family is a big part of you, probably bigger than I am right now. And take this advice from someone who knows the feeling: losing your family will leave a hole inside your heart that won’t ever heal, sweetheart,” Jensen caresses Jared’s cheeks with his thumbs gently. “Even I won’t be able to help it heal, Jay,” He whispers, closing his eyes, expression pained. “And it’ll kill me to see you hurt all the time,” The older man admits quietly.

 

Jared feels like crying, but something deep inside of him makes him angry at Jensen. “So you’re just going to give up?” He shifts his head until the Alpha lets his face go, leaning on his elbow to loom over Jensen. “Give up on _me_?”

 

Jensen’s beautiful green eyes are soft in the dark. “Jared, you were just bawling your eyes out because you didn’t know what do do…” The older man reminds him, and yeah, Jared does blush a little over the fact.

 

“That doesn’t mean I’ll have to give up on you!” Jared stresses out, one hand resting on Jensen’s chest. “You can’t ask me that, Jensen, you can’t,” He bites his lower lip, glaring at his mate. “Would you give me up? For your family?” The younger man is almost afraid to ask, but he suspects that Jensen wouldn’t do that, so why should he?

 

The Alpha sighs deeply, his hand holding Jared’s on top of his chest. He knows what Jared wants to hear, what _he_ himself wants to say, but he can’t. For his beloved sake, he can’t, because if he answer honestly, Jared will never let him go and he might lose his family. The answer is on the tip of his tongue, and yet… “No,” It’s what comes out and Jensen winces. “Fuck, Jared, this is different,” He starts to try to mend the situation as best as possible, but his sneaky Omega shuts him up with a light kiss.

 

“No, it’s not,” Jared whispers, lips brushing against Jensen while he talks. “You love your family as much as I love mine. I saw last night, when you were talking about Dallas and how sad you are for not being able to go home. It’s not different,” He laces his fingers with his mate, lifting their joined hands to kiss the back of Jensen’s.

 

“Jay, I can’t ask you to give up your family for me,” Jensen murmurs, his other hand still on Jared’s head petting his mussed hair.

 

“But you can ask me to give you up?” The Omega’s brows furrow and he is really upset now, Jensen can see and _smell_. “Besides, who says I need to choose? Why can’t I keep my family and you?”

 

The Alpha’s hand travel down a little and instead of brushing Jared’s hair, the older man thumb brushes over the Omega’s wrinkled brow in an attempt to smooth it. “Because your parents hate me. They’re probably afraid of me too, at some extent,” Jensen explains.

 

Jared rolls his eyes. “Then make sure they love you as much as I do,” He says without thinking and just when Jensen’s breath hitches that he realizes what he just said. His hazel eyes widens and he opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Jensen is not different, one green wide eye staring him back with surprise, the other as open as his swollen flesh allows and plush lips slightly parted. “I-uh…” Jared’s eyes dart around the room and he is about to panic about the whole thing. That was _not_ the way he wanted to say the L word.

 

Jensen lets his hand go and the Omega is about to bolt when warm and rough fingers frame his face. “Again.”

 

“Huh?” The Omega looks down at his mate and the sight almost makes him cry. Jensen’s face is a mix of hope and love and brokenness and hurt.

 

“Say that again,” He pleads quietly.

 

“I love you,” Jared repeats more calmly now and his heart breaks a little more when Jensen lets out a sigh that is almost a whimper.

 

“You mean it?” The Alpha whispers, hands tightening on his face.

 

Jared smiles sadly, lifting his hands to hold Jensen’s. “Yes,” He closes his eyes, leaning slightly to the right, nuzzling at the Alpha’s palm. “I always had a big crush on you since… Well, ever, but now that I’m starting to really _know_ who you are, I can assure you: this is nothing less than love,” He promises.

 

Jensen groans before pulling Jared down to kiss him hard and desperate, startling the Omega for a second before he melts against the older man to kiss him back just as desperate, but not as hard, after all, they’re both with busted lips now - even if his cut is almost healed by now, being a werewolf and all that. Jensen hisses a little with the pain, but he doesn’t relent and keeps kissing Jared. It’s only when the air gets scarce that the Alpha pulls away reluctantly, panting against the younger man lips.

 

“Jay…” The Omega’s name is a whisper; a plea and an acknowledgment wrapped up in a single word and Jared just kiss Jensen again, one of his hands trying to find purchase on the Alpha’s too short hair, frustrated when he finds none while Jensen pulls him gently by his hair to slot their lips better.

 

That’s when he feels the tip of Jensen’s tongue asking for permission to deepen the kiss and of course Jared gladly grants him access, lips parting eagerly. The Alpha’s mouth is wet and hot, sneaky tongue playing games with his and Jared can’t contain a low moan on the back of his throat, leaning more against the older man’s chest until Jensen tugs him over his bruised body without a second thought, hissing slightly with the movement, but not breaking the kiss over it.

 

The last thing Jared wants is to cause Jensen any pain, so the Omega rolls over him, pulling the Alpha over his body and opening his legs to make room for his mate. He startles a little when he feels the hard outline of Jensen’s cock against his pelvis, breaking the kiss to gasp around a moan while his hips thrusts up against Jensen.

 

“Fuck,” The Alpha groans against his lips before trailing kisses and little nips and licks under his jaw and neck.

 

Jared whimpers, hands scrambling over the older man’s naked back, petting and scratching whatever skin he can. Jensen grinds down against him and the Omega moans and pants near his mate’s ear, making him a little crazy with all those sweet hot sounds.

 

They shouldn’t be doing this, he knows that Alpha Padalecki will scent his pheromones all over Jared, but he can’t control himself. His Omega smells _so_ good, like fresh mown grass and morning dew with a hint of spring sweetness. Jensen bites the base of Jared’s neck particularly hard and his mate moans again, but this time his sweet smell is tainted with the acre odor of fear. The Alpha backs away quickly, worried green eyes watching Jared’s pinched face, eyes clenched shut and brows furrowed in a frown.

 

“Jay?” He whispers, scared at the thought that he may had gone too far too quick. The Omega blinks owlishly at him, whimpering before shielding his face with his hands, shaking his head.

 

“Sorry, jus’... Sorry,” Jared mumbles, ashamed of himself for remembering Stephen at that moment.

 

The Alpha tries to pull Jared’s hands off his face, expression still worried when his beloved doesn’t open his eyes. “Don’t have to apologize, sweetheart… Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I’m so sorry,” Jensen kisses the back of the younger man’s hands. “Jay, look at me, please,” He pleads quietly, really concerned now that he went too far. When the younger man opens his hazel orbs, Jensen smiles awkwardly. “ ‘m sorry…”

 

When the Alpha makes a move to get off of his mate, Jared’s eyes widen and he holds Jensen by his shoulders, one leg wrapped around his waist, preventing him from leaving. The older man is now a little confused, one quirked eyebrow asking quietly what he was doing, but Jared just stays silent, feeling the blush heating his cheeks. “Sorry…” He mumbles, hiding part of his eyes under his brown hair.

 

Jensen just smiles again, brushing the Omega’s hair out of his face to kiss his forehead tenderly. “Already told you, nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one in the wrong here,” His thumb grazing Jared’s hairline with butterfly touches.

 

“N-No, I… I want this, I want _you_ so much, ‘s just... “ And he’s blushing all over again, looking everywhere but Jensen. “It’s stupid…” Jared mumbles, closing his eyes and nuzzling Jensen’s palm.

 

“Talk to me, Jay,” He asks quietly, thumb still brushing against Jared’s skin sweetly, not quite believing his beloved’s words, not after the fear he smelled earlier.

 

The Omega takes a deep breath before opening his hazel orbs, flush still on his cheeks. “I know it’s you. I can feel and smell you, but…” He bites his lower lip, eyes downcast again, but Jensen nudges his cheek sweetly, nuzzling him once more and trying to prompt the rest of the answer from him. “But deep inside my mind is screaming ‘Stephen’ over and over and I just…” Jared chokes on the rest of his words, hiding his face on the crook of Jensen’s neck, scared and ashamed of what his Alpha will think of him.

 

“Oh,” It’s the only thing the older man says for a while, eyes soft. Yes, he is mildly hurt, but he can understand Jared’s behavior. “C’mere, look at me,” When Jared just shakes his head, face still hidden, Jensen tries to roll once more and his Omega just squeezes him again, preventing any movement. “Jay, c’mon sweetheart… I’m not mad at you,” He assures his mate, burrowing his fingers on his beloved’s soft hair to caress his scalp.

 

“I can smell how disappointed you are,” He mumbles against Jensen’s neck, making the older man shiver slightly and that does not go unnoticed by the Omega.

 

“Like you, I can’t avoid to be a little hurt with the comparison,” The Alpha explains, cradling the back of his mate’s head, fingers stroking his hair gently. “But I understand and it’s not your fault. If anything, is that douchebag’s fault for making you feel scared, even with me,” Jensen whispers against Jared’s hairline, smiling when his mate huffs annoyed.

 

“I don’t like to admit, but if it wasn’t for that douchebag, we may not even be here now,” Jared murmurs, fingers caressing Jensen’s broad back lightly when he feels his Alpha tensing up.

 

Jensen has mixed feelings about his mate’s words. True, he probably would never try to woo Jared because the Alpha didn’t think he would ever be good enough for his perfect Omega. But then again, his relationship with the younger man is really the result of Stephen’s acts? He growls, squeezing Jared and pressing his lips over and over again on his beloved’s face.

 

“I probably would rip apart the first asshole who paraded himself with you in his arms in front of me,” Jensen promises darkly and Jared doesn’t know if his Alpha means _literally_.

 

“If I knew _that_ would make you make a move, I would’ve done that ages ago,” Jared chuckles, grinning against Jensen’s neck when the Alpha growls again, clearly not amused with his words.

 

“You have a kink for watching me beat someone up or somethin’, Jay?” Jensen asks, tugging Jared’s hair gently to make his mate tilt his head and finally look him in the eye, smiling when he sees the adorable blush on his cheeks.

 

“Wha-No!” Jared squirms a little flustered, making Jensen laugh.

 

The Alpha ducks his head to give his beloved a long and gentle kiss, still smiling like a loon. “You’re adorable,” He murmurs, lips brushing Jared’s.

 

“Shuddup!” The Omega swats Jensen’s shoulder, but when the older man winces slightly, he quickly apologizes. “Sorry, ‘m sorry, I totally forgot!” Jared scolds himself, chewing his bottom lip, guilt all over his face.

 

“Hey, hey, I’m not gonna break, Jay, ‘s okay,” Jensen smiles, kissing his mate once more to halt another incoming apology. “Big Bad Alpha, remember?” He winks, grinning when Jared smiles shyly at him, dimples making a timid appearance.

 

“My Big Bad Alpha,” Jared almost purrs those words, making Jensen shudder while he closes his eyes, almost puffing his chest like a damn animal.

 

When Jensen opens his eyes again, Jared has a tiny mischievous smile on his lips, not so shy anymore. The Omega holds his face tenderly with big hands, lowering his head to give him another kiss. It’s not heated, but not chaste either. The older man holds a groan on the back of his throat, carding his fingers on his mate’s hair once more. God, he loves that hair!

 

The Alpha startles a little when he feels the tip of a shy tongue tracing his lower lip, probing and asking for entrance. And who is Jensen to deny his Omega anything? He lets Jared deepen the kiss, nibbling his lover’s lower lip tenderly and sucking his tongue inside his mouth. The younger man makes the sweetest little noises, whimpering when he arches his back, rutting his pelvis against Jensen’s once more. The Alpha can feel himself harden again, the logical part of his brain telling him to stop, Jared isn’t ready, but the primal part of him is screaming _mine, mine, mine_ over and over again! He was quickly losing his mind when Jared broke the kiss around a gasp, throwing his head back on the pillow and arching his neck. Seeing this as an invitation, Jensen ducks his head, kissing and licking his Omega’s neck once more, scraping his teeth on that beautiful skin a little too.

 

“Jen…!” Jared whimpers, gasping his name oh so sweetly. Jensen really has a hard time to stop his caresses, but he manages to pull his head back, groaning and shuddering when the younger man scratches his back. “Noooo…” The Omega whines, opening his pleading hazel eyes, hair all over the place and a pretty flush on those high cheeks.

 

The Alpha resist the urge to kiss his mate senseless once more, just giving him a quick peck on the tip of his nose. “Sorry, we shouldn’t…” Jensen trails off when he sees Jared’s bitchface, getting a little confused.

 

“I thought we established yesterday that you would _ask_ me what I want,” He huffs, those clever fingers trailing over his back, just a hint of nails to lightly scratch here and there.

 

Jensen chuckles, ducking his head until his nose bumps Jared’s, lips just a breath away from his mate’s. “What do you wan’, sweetheart?” He asks, a bit of Texas twang in his whiskey smooth voice.

 

“I…” Jared squirms a little, flushing all the way down to his neck, biting his lower lip. He doesn’t know how ask what he wants - to be quite honest, he doesn’t really know _what_ he wants - and only now he realizes his predicament. “I don’t want you to stop…” The Omega whispers, hoping that that was enough for Jensen to keep going.

 

He smiles softly, bumping his nose on Jared’s playfully. “You don’t have to be shy around me, Jay,” Jensen nips his lower lip, soothing the light sting with his tongue right after.

 

Jared moans with the nip and lick on his lower lip, barely undulating his hips. “I don’t know… Never done anything before, Jen,” He whines, closing his eyes like as if that would prevent anymore blushing on his part, but of course he can feel his cheeks heating.

 

The fact that Jared is completely untouched shouldn’t be so hot, but damn if Jensen doesn’t feel his belly on fire and his cock fully harden. He kisses his mate hard and deep, hearing the Omega whimpering on the back of his throat and giving as good as he’s getting, scratching and petting his back again while undulating his hips a little more. Jensen breaks the kiss, feeling Jared panting against his lips before ducking his head to kiss and suck the younger man’s jaw and neck, the little moans and gasps spurring him on. But the sweet smell once again is somewhat tainted and Jensen knows that the Omega’s mind is not on what he’s doing, and he barely holds back a growl. Stephen Amell will not ruin this moment! Will not ruin his mate or their relationship!

 

“Jay, sweetheart… Your eyes,” Jensen gasps, not totally in control of his traitorous hips, thrusting down slightly. “C’mon, Jay, eyes on me, there ya go,” He smiles when lust blown hazel orbs stare back at him, a mix of pleasure and confusion on those beautiful eyes.

 

A gasp leaves the Omega’s lips and he throws his head back slightly, one shy leg bracing Jensen’s hip. “Jen?” The younger man is clearly out of his depth here, thrusting up a little out of sync.

 

The Alpha slides one of his hands on the Omega’s arm, holding his wrist to guide Jared’s hand to his lower back. “Here,” He rasps, rubbing his dick against Jared’s, gasping with the friction. They are still dressed in soft sweatpants, but even with the layers of cotton between them is the best thing Jensen ever felt. “If you think we are going too fast, jus’ hold me,” The Alpha smiles when Jared’s head bobs up and down a little jerkly. “Are you okay? Good?” Jensen asks for good measure, thrusting his hips against the Omega’s over and over, just a sensual roll of his hips.

 

Jared moans and nods again, bracing Jensen’s hips with both of his legs now. “Yeah, yes… So good, Jen,” He pants, eyes only half open to look at his amazing mate. Jensen’s face is flushed, freckles standing out, one of the most beautiful man he has ever seen. After some more out of sync thrusting motions, the Alpha helps him, holding his right thigh to sync them better, his cock rubbing so perfectly against Jensen’s. Jared knows his ass is also leaking and he is mildly embarrassed at that, but the pleasure quickly clouds his line of thoughts. If he had all his brain cells, he would probably be mortified by all the sounds leaving his lips, little whines and mewls intermingled with moans and soft groans.

 

Jensen though that being intimate with his mate would be frenzied, his Alpha clawing at the back of his mind to _take_ , _mine_ , _mine_ , _claim_ , _mine_ , but he’s wrong. His inner wolf is chanting those words, sure, but he doesn’t feel the need to make this quick and hard and dirty. He keeps the same sensual and mellow pace for long minutes, feeling Jared’s cock as big and hard as his. The Omega is perfect, a very vocal lover - and that makes his wolf preen with pride - and has a very proportional and toned body. Jensen couldn’t ask for more.

 

“Please, Jen, please,” Jared begs, squirming under his mate and trying to increase the rhythm, lifting his hips invitingly. And, again, how can Jensen deny his pretty mate anything?

 

The older man increases the pace, rocking his hips faster and harder, his soft moans turning into groans and low growls. Jared’s face is all red, lips swollen and glistening with spit, brown hair a disarray on his pillow, hazel orbs flowing with love and awe and lust and devotion; Jensen can’t look away. The Alpha guesses that the younger man is close, adorable face scrunching and gasps leaving his mouth more frequently. Jared even closes his eyes, completely lost to the pleasure, whining and begging and oh God, this is going to end way too quick for Jensen, but he refuses to come before his mate does.

 

He ducks his head, sucking and nipping his lover’s bottom lip, making him moan soulfully. “Come on, Jay, come for me!” Jensen orders and it’s amazing, his perfect Omega coming on command like that. Not to mention hot as fuck. Jared writhes under him, moaning his name and throwing his head on the pillow, back bowing and giving him the perfect vision of that long neck. The Alpha lowers his head and bites the skin - hard enough to bruise, soft enough to not draw blood - to muffle his own moan, coming right after his beloved, still giving little aborted thrusts to make both of their orgasms to last. Since his knot didn’t pop, the Alpha doesn’t come as much as he would’ve, but he still makes quite a mess inside his boxers.

 

And then Jensen just collapses, panting and feeling all of his limbs wobbly, unable to support his weight anymore. Knowing that he’s probably crushing Jared, the Alpha makes a move to roll to his side, but the younger man holds him still on top of him, whole body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

“Jay?” Jensen asks, voice a raspy growl after the mind numbing orgasm.

 

“S… Stay,” The Omega whispers, a light quiver in his voice that leaves Jensen a little concerned.

 

When the older man lifts his head to look at his lover, his face softens. Jared is not scared, but looking at him with pure awe, hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. Jensen smiles, bringing his head down to kiss this amazing Omega, just a chaste kiss without any heat.

 

“You are amazing, you know that?” He whispers, brushing Jared’s hair out of his sweaty face. Jensen kisses his face one more before making another move to get up, but the younger man squeezes him again, pouting. The Alpha chuckles. “I’ll just get a wet cloth to clean us up, sweetheart. Believe me, you don’t want to sleep with your sweatpants full of come,” And of course Jared blushes all over again, making Jensen laugh. His mate is adorable!

 

With another sweet kiss to Jared’s blushing cheek, Jensen gets up, wincing because of his aching body, one arm hugging his abdomen to support his ribs. He looks at his mate over his shoulder, the Omega sprawled with his eyes closed on his bed, rumpled sheets all over him and that makes Jensen and his inner wolf really _really_ happy. And horny, but can you blame the Alpha with such a hot sight?

 

After a couple of more seconds drinking the sight of his mate, Jensen fetches a washcloth from the bathroom counter, soaking it with hot water and cleaning himself. His cock is still standing hard and proud, will take probably half an hour to soften since he didn’t knot and cleaning himself is somewhat painful, dick still too sensitive. When the Alpha finishes, he takes the cloth with him back to the bedroom and is greeted with hazel eyes and a lazy smile, making him grin. Jared blushes after some time, noticing his mate’s half-nakedness and tries to cover himself with the sheets. Jensen can help but chuckle at his Omega’s cuteness.

 

He crawls back to bed, approaching Jared and showing him the wet cloth. The Alpha clears his throat, gesturing at the general direction of the Omega’s hips. “Can I?”

 

Jared’s cheeks flushes darkly and he bites his lower lip softly, nodding his head. Jensen is going to be his mate, there is no point in getting embarrassed, right? But he is, because this is Jensen and, until yesterday, they were nothing more than acquaintances and what if this is too much, too soon and…

 

“Jay?” The Alpha’s brows furrow and he is concerned. “You can clean yourself up, you know? I jus’... I just want to take care of you,” The older man mumbles, smiling awkwardly at the Omega.

 

Jensen is right. He is a good man and a good Alpha and Jared loves him. When the older man makes a move to give him the cloth, Jared holds his mate’s wrist and smiles shyly at him, nodding. Jensen’s brows shot up, question clear on his handsome face. Always the protector. The Omega only nods again, feeling his cheeks heat up when Jensen takes the cloth to clean his crotch. Jared bites his bottom lip to refrain a moan with the feeling, but the Alpha is looking at him without even blinking, like he is the only thing in the room and the younger man closes his eyes to avoid further blushing. Jensen doesn’t say anything, probably knowing that Jared is embarrassed enough. When he finishes, the older man tosses the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom and crawls back to bed, hissing and grunting before making himself comfortable.

 

Jared quickly turns to his side to watch his mate, concern all over his face. “You sure you don’t need a hospital?” He asks quietly, fingers tracing the blooming bruise on his beloved jaw.

 

“Yeah…” Jensen rasps, turning his head slightly to the side to kiss Jared’s fingers tenderly. “I just need you,” The Alpha smiles with the thousand watt dimpled smile that he receives from the younger man.

 

“Sap,” Jared giggles, snuggling himself under his beloved’s chin. “I love you, Jen…” He whispers, still feeling the blush heating his cheeks and his heart beating wildly in his chest when he says those words.

 

And Jensen is no different - maybe minus the blushing. The Alpha squeezes Jared against him and kisses the top of his head, closing his green eyes. “I love you too, sweetheart…” Is barely a whisper, but he knows the Omega heard him if the squeezing he feels in return is any answer.

 

If the night before was the best night of Jensen’s life, this one is no different. He comes to the conclusion that every night - and day - spend with Jared is going to be the best days of his life. Jared is right: he is a sap. His Omega turned him into a Big Bad Alpha with marshmallow filling after all. And Jensen can hardly be mad at Jared for this.

 

* * *

 

 Jared is almost shaking and Jensen can feel how nervous his beloved is. They are not officially mated yet, but the wisp of bond between them is enough for the Alpha to feel the nerves on his Omega almost winning the battle. The couple are almost at Jared’s house and Jensen knows this is going to be difficult. Gerald Padalecki doesn’t like him, Sharon Padalecki is likely afraid of him and Jared’s big brother just hates him. He doesn’t know how Jared’s little sister feels about him, but Jensen thinks is also fear.

 

“Do we really need to do this?” Jared asks, voice trembling.

 

Jensen looks at his mate, squeezing his hand a little. “I can’t leave you alone in this, Jay,” He brings the Omega’s hand to kiss the back of it. “I’m not leaving you.. And you can’t exactly run away from home, can you?” The Alpha asks, an amused smile on his full lips. But before long his amused face turns into an unsure on. “Unless you prefer to do this alone?”

 

The merely idea of facing his father without Jensen is unsettling and his stomach churn with the nerves. “No, God, no!” Jared squeezes his mate’s hand, ignoring his own sweaty palms and hoping that Jensen doesn’t care that much about it too. “But I think I’m gonna puke any second now…” The Omega mumbles, eyeing the steps of his house carefully. He breathes deeply, gathering his wits before walking again. One step at a time. The soothing presence of his mate by his side helps a long way and soon he is facing the door of his own house. Jared could use his key to unlock the door, but this suddenly seems wrong.

 

Jared gulps down and raises his trembling hand, ready to ring the bell, but he stops midway, fear coursing through him. Jensen squeezes the back of his neck in sympathy, smiling softly - as much as his busted mouth and purple bruises allow. “You came all this way, Jay. You can do this,” He whispers and God, Jared loves this man so damn much!

 

The Omega is about to gather his will again to ring the bell when the door opens all of the sudden, his father none to pleased to see them. Jared feels like a deer caught in the headlights, hand still halfway lifted. He opens and closes his mouth several times before something akin to a whimper leaves his lips. That makes Jensen steps forward slightly, clearing his throat.

 

“Mr. Padalecki…” He starts, but his father only cuts him off.

 

“Jared, get inside,” Gerald almost snarls. The Omega in him wants to submit and obey his current Alpha and the same Omega wants to stay at his mate’s side and care for his new Alpha. Jared clearly doesn’t know what to do, still unable to utter a single word.

 

“Look, Mr. Padalecki, I don’t think…” Jensen tries again, only to snap his mouth shut when Gerald looks at him coldly.

 

“I’m not talking to you, punk!”

 

Jared looks at his lover, clearly struggling with the way his own father is treating his mate, but Jensen seems unfazed by the outburst, even if Jared himself wants to tell his dad to shut up and to not call him Jensen that.

 

Gerald barks one more time, losing his patience. “ _Now_ , Jared!” And that makes Jensen’s jaw clench while the Omega flinches.

 

Jensen breathes deeply before letting Jared go, smiling at his beloved and moving his head barely to signal him to obey his father. The Omega looks at his mate one more time before entering his own house, still afraid for his Alpha. “And if I catch you with my son again, you’ll regret it, Ackles!” He can hear the threat before his dad slams the door shut, growling and grumbling under his breath. When the older Alpha turns to him, nostrils flaring, Jared flinches and all the color drains from his face. He knows his father can scent Jensen’s pheromones all over him and this is not going to end well.

 

His father was not a violent man, never was. Yeah, sure, he was scolded and his butt was slapped more than once when he was a troublesome pup, but that was years ago. Now, however, he doesn’t know if his dad will beat him up or not. The older Alpha’s eyes are nearly golden and Jared’s Omega respond by baring his neck slightly, eyes downcast and almost spilling tears.

 

After long silent minutes, his dad blows a breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to rein his inner wolf. “Just… Go to your room, Jared,” He mutters, shaking his head and leaving him alone in the living room, probably going outside to tend the garden or the vegetables - chores that his dad uses to relieve stress.

 

And Jared is wise enough to scurry back to his room, closing the door after him and leaning against the wood, panting like he just ran a marathon, his heart beating erratically in his chest. The Omega gulps some much needed air before wandering to his window, hoping against hope that his Alpha is still nearby. God knows when will be the next time he’ll be able to look at his beloved.

 

His hazel eyes scans the neighborhood and Jared doesn’t need to search much. Jensen is there, across the street, under one of the well kept trees that flank the street, almost hidden by its bark. When the Alpha sees him on the window, he gets out of his hiding place, smiling affectionately at Jared and the younger man smiles in return, feeling warmth spread through him. Jensen waves, staring at him intently, green-golden eyes burning and turning that warmth into heat quickly. Jared understands that look. “ _I’m not giving you up_ ,” and “ _You are mine_ ,” wrapped in a single stare. Then, Jensen turns his back and walks away, probably not liking the chance of pissing Jared’s father off one more time.

 

Jared just smiles because that Jensen? That Jensen is not the Big Bad Alpha that everyone talks about.

 

* * *

 

 

Last night was awkward to say the least. Dinner was stilled and his father did not spoke or looked at him at all. Jared could tell that he was still stewing over the idea that his Omega son didn’t just spend one but two nights at the house of the Big Bad Alpha and even if the younger man wanted to clear the situation as soon as possible, he knew that the best course of action was to keep quiet. His mother also didn’t spoke to him, but she looked at him with disappointment and sadness over her eyes, and that wasn’t just the cherry on top of that shitty situation? Luckily Megan was spending the night at a friends house, because Jared didn’t needed his little sister looking at him weirdly too. The only good part of that night was the text message that Jensen sent, saying that he missed him, that he was not going to be able to sleep well without him and that he loved him. Jared replied almost the same thing, probably with a little more sappiness than his Alpha, so sue him.

 

Next morning wasn’t any better. A few years ago his parents left the job of opening the bakery to Samantha - who worked with them for years now - so they could sleep a little more, after all waking up at 4 a.m. to cook and bake was no joke. But this Monday they were nowhere to be seen and Jared had the suspicion that his parents were at the bakery to avoid him. It stung.

 

Jared was walking to his class when his phone pings and he’s quick to fumble it out of his jeans pocket, expecting a text from Jensen or his parents. The Omega is a little disappointed when he sees it’s a message from Chad, asking where he was. Jared quickly replies that he’s walking to Mrs. Morrison’s class and leaves at that. He remembers how Chad looked at him yesterday and Jared doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

But apparently the Omega does not have a say in the matter, because a few minutes later he sees Chad leaning against the wall right across his classroom and that makes Jared balk a little. His best friend is not an early riser, most often than not missing the first class of every morning because he overslept.

 

Jared, not knowing what to do, clears his throat. “Uh… What are you doing here, Chad?” The younger man knows that the Alpha doesn’t even have the first period on Monday.

 

Chad only rolls his eyes. “We soooo need to talk, Jaybird.”

 

The Omega winces and tries to walk past his friend, shrugging. “Maybe later, I have class now, Chad.”

 

“No way, I didn’t wake up at ass crack in the morning so you could just brush me off, dude,” The Alpha holds his arm, pulling him down the corridor.

 

Jared scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t asked for you to wake up early, Chad. C’mon man, I’m serious! I have to go to class!”

 

“You have ten minutes before the class starts,” The Alpha stops only when he reaches the men’s bathroom, shoving Jared inside. “Okay, now spill! You and Ackles? Since when?!”

 

“Geez, gentleman much?” Jared tries to straighten his clothes, rolling his eyes. When Chad only squints his eyes some more, the Omega shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s pretty fresh…” He mumbles, trying to end the subject as quick as possible.

 

But Chad is having none of it. “Don’t bullshit me, Jaybird,” He crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at best friend. “First of all, since when do you have the hots for the Big Bad Alpha?”

 

“Don’t call him that!” Jared nearly shouts, clearly upset with even his best friend calling his mate like that. The Omega only realises that Chad was baiting him when he sees the little smirk on the corner of the Alpha’s lips. The younger man rolls his eyes, trying to avoid the embarrassment. And the blushing. “Just… I’m serious. Don’t call him that.”

 

Chad snorts, singing off-note. “Jared and Jensen, k-i-s-”

 

“Really, Chad? Really?” Jared facepalms, shaking his head. “Totally mature.” He deadpans, making his way to the door.

 

“Oh, wait, wait, wait! C’mon, Jaybird, I was just messing around,” The Alpha holds his arm again, turning the Omega to face him. “Now seriously, whe-wait a sec... Is that a hickey?!” Chad’s squinty eyes widen and Jared tries to cover his neck with his hair, flushing all the way to the tip of his ears.

 

The younger man is so flustered that he can’t even string a sentence together, but instead of making fun of him, Chad only grows more serious. “Jared is this… Did he… Did Ackles did that to you?”

 

That’s when Jared realises that Chad is being protective of him. And not in the good way. His best friend is being suspicious of his beloved and the Omega can feel his hackles rising, even though Chad means well. And that is the only reason why Jared is not biting the other Alpha’s head off, because he knows Chad is only worried.

 

“Yes, he did,” Jared starts and when he hears Chad growling, he simply deadpans. “Best make out session of my life.”

 

It’s instantaneous. The other Alpha nearly gags, bending a little and putting his hand over his mouth. “Dude, too much. Now I’ll need to bleach my brains out!”

 

Jared snorts, shaking his head. He can’t be mad at Chad, the Alpha was only looking out for him after all.

 

“Well, if that’s all, then I have a class to go,” The Omega points over his own shoulder, trying to remember his best friend that he actually attended classes.

 

“Gimme a sec,” Chad rises one finger, taking deep breaths. When he deems safe to talk again without puking in his own mouth, he watches the Omega carefully. “Look, I’m not trying to imply that you can’t take care of yourself, but… After, ya know… Douchebag Stephen,” Chad grimaces when he says the name of the other Alpha. “Do you think that maybe Ackles forced himself into you, too?”

 

Jared frowns, but is a little slow on the uptake, not understanding at first what Chad is hinting. But when the Omega does understand, he snarls and the other Alpha is clearly taken aback. “What the fuck are you implying, Chad?!”

 

“Wow, easy there, Jaybird,” Chad raises both hands, posture saying that he means no harm. “Is just… C’mon, man, I know you. I’ve known you since we’re in diapers. You are like a litter brother to me,” The Alpha shuffles his feet awkwardly, but Jared is still tense. “I mean… Remember when he were teens and Sandy McCoy had the biggest crush on you?”

 

The Omega remembers, but he doesn’t know what Chad is trying to say. “Yeah, I do. Just spit it out, Chad! You are not making any sense.”

 

Chad huffs annoyed. “What I’m trying to say is that back then you never kissed Sandy, even with all the opportunities she gave you. And boy, she gave you plenty,” The Alpha chuckles, but one mean look from Jared makes him clear his throat to cover it up. “Look, even then you were waiting for ‘the perfect mate’. Or at least someone very special. Hell, I doubt you even kissed anyone before Ackles!” Jared tries really, _really_ hard, but the blush is unmistakable. “See?! That’s exactly what I’m talking about! And now you’re saying that not only you kissed that guy but you even… God, I’m going to throw up just thinkin’ about it... “ The Alpha shudders. “Bottom line is: you never talked to the guy more than to order a beer while he works and you want me to believe that he didn’t force himself into you?”

 

Jared’s anger deflates a little because he can’t stay mad at the Alpha for long. His best friend is just looking out for him and his protectiveness went probably a little overboard after what happened with Stephen - and really, the Omega can’t blame Chad. The younger man leans against the sink counter, hands brushing his face for a moment.

 

“He is my mate,” Jared almost whispers, warmth blooming inside his chest when he thinks about Jensen like that.

 

Chad blinks twice and looks at the Omega like he had grown a second head. “Wait, what?”

 

Jared huffs and crosses his arms. “He is my mate. I scented him.”

 

The Alpha squints his eyes again, very suspicious. “When?”

 

Now the younger man is a little annoyed by the inquiry, so Jared only deadpans. “During our make out session.”

 

But this time Chad is not amused. “I’m serious, Jared. You can’t _assume_ that a guy is your mate just because you have a crush on him.”

 

Jared blushes again, eyes wide with surprise. “How did you…?”

 

“Oh please,” The Alpha rolls his eyes and scoffs. “I know you, remember? Stephen was always trying to impress and woo you with little to no reaction. One word from Ackles and you were a blushing maiden in front of him.”

 

It hits him like a punch how much Chad actually knows him. Jared never thought he was being obvious, but thinking about it, his best friend never made a lewd comment about him and Stephen like the others did. Quite the opposite. Chad was usually the first to cut the subject and Jared always thought that his best friend was just uncomfortable about it. Huh. The more you know.

 

“I was that obvious?” The Omega looks down, biting his bottom lip.

 

“Not really,” Chad shrugs one shoulder. “I mean, you still blushed a lot around Stephen, but I think that was ‘you’re making me uncomfortable’ kind of blush.”

 

“So… You are not mad?” Jared looks at his best friend, relief flooding him when he sees that the Alpha doesn’t seem angry.

 

“Why would I be mad? Just because you never told me about your crush?” Chad frowns a little, but soon shrugs. “Is not my business, man. I know I keep telling you about all my sex nights…”

 

“... That I still think is not my business either,” Jared grumbles, interrupting the Alpha just for a second.

 

“... But is not the same. You are not like me. You’re more private, not the kiss and tell kind of guy,” Chad lowers his eyes, huffing a little. “I am a little hurt that you didn’t ask for my help with the shitstorm that was Stephen, though.”

 

“Chad, I-”

 

“It’s fine, seriously,” The Alpha is quick to recompose himself. “I think it was a _really_ quick shitstorm anyway,” Chad jokes, trying to lift the mood.

 

And of course it’s effective, Jared chuckling being the proof of it. “Yeah, it was. I’m surprised I didn’t have whiplash from it,” The Omega jokes and Chad barks a laugh. They look at each other for a moment, more at ease and with smiles on their lips.

 

“So… Mates, huh? Are you sure about it?” Chad has to ask, has to make sure that his best friend is not making a mistake.

 

Jared only grins. “Do I have to remember you for the third time that we ma-”

 

“Nop! Don’t need that!” The Alpha’s tone is so high pitched that is almost a shriek. However, he soon sobers up. “I suppose that Papa Padalecki didn’t take that so well?”

 

That is the second punch to the gut of the day for Jared. His expression is crestfallen and he lowers his eyes, shaking his head. The Omega can feel the tears threatening to make an appearance, but he already cried a lot last night, for God’s sake! Squeezing his arms a little bit more, he lets out a watery sigh.

 

“Not really,” He whispers, heart breaking all over again. “Dad didn’t even spoke to me last night. Or mom. He’s just stewing it over and over and over again in his head, thinking that Jensen is a monster that took advantage of me or something and I’m so sick of it,” Instead of sadness, anger takes over. “I bet he still thinks Stephen is ‘a good man’, as he always put it,” Jared turns around, facing the mirror of the bathroom, hands splayed at each side of the sink. “That douchebag tried to… He…” The Omega can’t even say it, closing his fists.

 

“Geez, Ackles is really your mate,” Chad’s face is one of surprise and Jared can see it from the mirror reflection, leaving him a little confused.

 

“Yeah, I told you that several times already. What makes you say that now?”

 

Chad chuckles lightly. “I’ve never seen you so pissed off before. Or being this protective. Maybe Ackles is actually good for you.”

 

The Omega stops for a moment, thinking it over. Jared certainly was more prone of angry outbursts, specially if his mate was concerned. He was also more protective of Jensen than anyone else, making him smile a little. Maybe his mate had rubbed off some of his personality on him.

 

“Look, don’t worry your pretty head over it. If there’s anyone that can make Mama and Papa Padalecki see the guy with other eyes, that one is you,” Chad puts his hand on Jared’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

 

The Omega looks at his friend through the mirror. “You think so?”

 

“Oh yeah. One puppy dog look from you and they’ll start planning your mating ceremony with Ackles,” Chad jokes, patting his back.

 

Jared only smiles gratefully. “Thanks, Chad.”

 

“No problem,” The Alpha replies easily. “See? It’s not that bad losing the first class for a good talk, eh?”

 

The eyes of the younger man widens and he checks the time on his phone. “Shit!” He is _so_ late! “Fuck, fuck, fuck! It’s all your fault, Chad!” Jared grabs his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder and almost hitting the Alpha in the process while running to the door.

 

“Hey, it was a good talk!” The blonde man complains.

 

“I hate you!” Jared screams back.

 

* * *

 

 

After that talk, Jared was able to focus on most of his classes, but as the time to go to work at the bakery drew near, the more restless and worried he got. The Omega only smiled when Jensen texted him again, saying once more that he missed him and also that he would see him soon. That made Jared frown a little, wondering when exactly his mate would be seeing him. The younger man was so distracted by the text that the next thing he knew he was in front of the bakery. Sighing deeply, Jared slid his hand through his hair to tame it a little before opening the door.

 

The little bell jingles happily when he opens the door and Jared is immediately assaulted by the smell of coffee and baked goods. Being a person with one hell of sweet tooth, the Omega always has to physically control himself to not drool over the amazing smell every time he enters the bakery. Samantha Smith, his mother’s friend and also co-manager of the bakery, waves at him from the counter before turning back to Ms. Hammond, serving her tea and chatting with the old Beta happily. Genevieve, one of his friends from college that also works at the bakery since last summer, was cleaning one of the tables, gathering the dirty dishes and adjusting the sugar at the center of the table.

 

“Hey Sam,” Jared greets the blonde woman, taking his place at the counter while slipping the brown apron over his head. “Where’s… Where’s mom and dad?” The Omega asks after clearing his throat, trying to ignore his heart breaking all over again after last night.

 

The gentle Beta smiles at the younger man. “Back there, baking,” Samantha looks away for a moment, biting her bottom lip. “Gerald may be punching the dough a little to hard, though,” She hums and Jared winces.

 

“That bad?”

 

She pats the Omega’s shoulder in a motherly way. “Give them some time, hon. I’m sure they’ll wrap their heads around the fact that their little boy is not so little anymore,” The Beta advises, before smirking with some mirth. “Even though it’s been years since you were _little_.”

 

Jared scoffs. “You’re just mad because it’s been years since you were _taller_ than me.”

 

Samantha giggles. “ _Touché_.”

 

Genevieve approaches the counter, sliding the dirty dishes to Jared so he can start washing it, but instead of going away, the little Omega leans over with a big smile. “Sooo, Ackles huh?”

 

The younger man eyes widen before squinting a little with a suspicious look. “How…?”

 

“Oh please,” The petite woman rolls her eyes. “Everyone knows by now. It’s a big deal, sweet ol’ Jared and the Big Bad Alpha? People talk.”

 

Jared has to prevent himself from clenching his fists around the delicate cup that he’s washing. “Don’t call him that, Gen,” He lets out through gritted teeth. Jared didn’t even know why he was so protective of Jensen, the older man didn’t seem to mind being called ‘The Big Bad Alpha’ - hell, Jensen called himself that on one occasion. Nevertheless, Jensen was _his_ Big Bad Alpha, and he said that with fondness, not mockery or fear.

 

The small woman raises her hands. “Calm down, no need to get your panties in a twist, Jarebear,” Gen giggles lightly, twirling her hair a little with one finger. “But c’mon, tell me something!”

 

Jared rolls his eyes again, a sigh leaving his lips, but before the Omega can tell her anything about Jensen, Sharon opens the kitchen door, a tray full of muffins on her hands. The older Beta looks at Jared for one second, a waverly smile on her lips before putting the tray on the counter for Samantha to arrange it on display and retreats back to the kitchen, not a single word for Jared.

 

The younger man has mixed feelings over that exchange. His mother didn’t talked to him, but at least she smiled a little and it was something, right? Jared doesn’t expect forgiveness so easily - he did lied to his mother two nights ago when she asked where he was and Jared never lied before -, but this still stings a bit.

 

Luckily Genevieve gets the hint and goes back to work without waiting for Jared to answer all her questions, and boy, the Omega knows the petite woman have tons of them. However he’s relieved that the Q&A is postponed for now and the rest of the day goes by without any incident - apart from all the odd looks he’s receiving from one customer or another. Jared is pretty well known, but Jensen… Jensen has a whole other level of fame. The bad guy, rebel without a cause, The Big Bad Alpha, to name a few. And knowing that the Alpha actually has the attention of someone as sweet as Jared is unthinkable for them. Some older residents even insists that Jensen coming to san Antonio was a huge mistake, that everything was fine and great, but now the peace is broken by shouts and growls all the time around the pub. Jared thinks they’re just a bunch of small minded assholes, but the younger man plasters a fake smile and serves them without saying anything. If Jared pours more coffee than milk or a little bit more of sugar than he knows is appropriate for those people, well… Accidents, right?

 

They are about to close, Jared cleaning the last droplets of coffee off the counter, Samantha counting the money on the register and Genevieve already gone, when the doorbell jingles.

 

“Sorry, we’re about to close!” The older Beta says cheerfully, raising her eyes, but she stops mid counting the change. “Oh!”

 

Jared stops scrubbing one stubborn stain and looks over his shoulder, breath hitching slightly with the sight of the newcomer. Jensen is there, handsome as ever - even with all the cuts, bruises and swelling -, wearing a red Metallica t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top stretching over his wide shoulders and washed out jeans, hands on his pocket. The Alpha smiles a little, clearly out of his depth with an awkward stance and Jared thinks it’s so damn adorable that he can’t avoid a little chuckle. That man keeps amazing him.

 

Samantha clears her throat when none of the boys say anything and that makes the Omega jump into action. “Jen, what are you doing here?” He asks, leaving the cleaning rag on top of the counter to approach his mate.

 

“I said I was going to see you soon,” The Alpha smiles awkwardly, green eyes crinkling a little and Jared’s heart melts, delight swelling inside of him at the same time.

 

The Omega knows he’s blushing and Samantha is still watching, but he doesn’t care. His big hands frame Jensen’s face and brings him a little up for a chaste kiss. The Alpha groans low in his throat and wraps the younger man’s waist with both arms. However the kiss is cut short, Jensen pulling back and glancing over Jared’s shoulder. The Omega is pretty sure that his mate is slightly flushed.

 

“Oh, don’t mind me, sweeties, I’m just counting the money!” Samantha sing songs, making Jared blush even more, hiding his face on the crook of Jensen’s neck.

 

The Alpha chuckles, cradles the back of Jared’s head and pulls him a little, just enough to see his beautiful hazel eyes. “How’s your day?” Jensen’s voice is quiet, brows frowning, probably worried about Jared after last night fiasco with his father.

 

When the younger man remembers the lonely night followed by an even lonely day, he deflates a little, but he’s not as hurt with Jensen around as he should be, so Jared only shrugs his shoulder. “Not great, but could be a lot worse too,” He mutters, eyes closing and face going back to his hiding spot over Jensen’s neck. If the Omega happens to get one lungful of his mate’s scent, no one can blame him, right?

 

But as much as Jared enjoys these quiet little moments, he knows that Jensen isn’t there to just ‘check on him’. Okay, the Alpha may be checking on him, but is not just it, Jared is pretty sure about that. So, the Omega pulls back again to look at his mate. However, before he can ask again what Jensen is doing there, the door to the kitchen opens, his father’s head popping.

 

“Hey, Sam, we’re going to…” Gerald’s voice winds down when he sees Jensen there, arms around his son’s waist. The older Alpha almost roars. “YOU, AGAIN?!”

 

Jensen doesn’t even flinches, even when Gerald charges against him. But Jared gets in the way and _that_ tenses the younger Alpha. Luckily Jared’s father isn’t as bloodlust as he seems and the older man stops barely a feet from his son.

 

The Alpha snarls. “Jared, get out of the way. I told this punk that I’d beat hi…”

 

“STOP!” Jared yells, but his voice trembles. “Just… Please, dad, stop!”

 

One big hand squeezes his shoulder affectionately. “ ‘s okay, Jay… I came to talk with your father anyway.”

 

Jared blinks twice, very confused. “You did?”

 

Jensen nods, pulling the Omega to his side instead of having his beloved in front of him. Gerald is also slightly surprised and a little suspicious, but his stance is still tense, ready to pounce at any given time. Sharon is right behind him, eyes wide with apprehension and Sam is right beside her, holding the older Beta’s hands to keep her grounded.

 

The younger Alpha breathes deeply before taking Jared’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Mr. Padalecki, I came here to ask for your permission to take Jared on a date,” Jensen doesn’t smile, but the Omega can feel how giddy his mate is with the prospect of a proper date. Jensen keeps amazing him.

 

Gerald seems taken aback by that. The older Alpha blinks twice, surprised, before measuring Jensen, looking him from top to bottom. He sneers, not impressed. “No.” Gerald answers curtly. “Go away and stop chasing my son.”

 

Jared whimpers a little. “Dad, please!”

 

Gerald raises one hand. “That’s enough, Jared! I’m trying to protect you!”

 

“Mr. Padalecki, I-”

 

And Jensen was still trying to be polite, even after all the impoliteness his father showed him. It was not fair! Jared has had enough.

 

“I don’t need protection, I can take care of myself!” Jared yells, squeezing his fists. Jensen whispers his name, trying to make he unclench his hands, to no avail. “Why can’t you understand that?!”

 

His father’s nostrils flares and the golden ring around his eyes returns. “No, you don’t understand, Jared!” Gerald snarls once more. “How long do you think Alpha Beaver will be able to cover his ass?! Will put up with his shit?! Ackles is not one of us, he’ll never fit and it won’t be long before he gets exiled once more! And then what happens to you, huh?” The older Alpha pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to reing his anger. “I’m just looking after you, son… There’s so many other better options for you... ”

 

Jared can’t really stay mad at that. Like Chad, his parents are trying to protect him, but unlike his best friend, they still think there are better choices for him. Better than his beloved. Better than his own mate that was willing to give up their relationship so Jared’s family wouldn’t disown him. The irony makes a laugh bubble in his chest and the Omega shakes his head, taking back Jensen’s hand in his.

 

“Baby?” His mother asks with shaky voice, trying to understand what brought those laughs.

 

Jared snorts. “This is so fucked up…” He mutters to himself. “Did you know that Jensen was trying to convince me last night to give him up? Give _us_ up so I didn’t have to choose between him and you?” Jared looks at his father, gaze unwavering. Gerald frowns, looking at Jensen for a moment before looking back at his son.

 

Jensen steps forward, squeezing Jared’s hand. “Mr. Pad-Alpha,” The younger man corrects himself. “I _know_ what it’s like to lose a family. I can’t go back to Dallas because of my mistakes, and…” He looks at his Omega, green eyes a little pained. “And I can’t be with Jared knowing that I brought the same kind of pain to him, just because of who I am.”

 

The younger man breath hitches and he’s already on the verge of tears. But he puts a brave face and shakes his head. “I don’t care.” Sharon whimpers in the background with his sons words.

 

“Jared, you…” Gerald starts.

 

“Please, baby…” His mother pleas.

 

“No!” Jared says forcefully. “I know what you’re going to say. You still think that I can do better, that I can find better, but I can’t. This isn’t just a stupid crush or some rebel phase. Jensen _is_ my mate, I scented him. I’ll _never_ find better than him,” He looks at Jensen with fondness before looking at his father again. “How would _you_ feel if grandpa forbidden you from courting mom?”

 

Gerald sighs, one hand going to the back of his own neck to rub it. “It’s not the same, Jared. I’m not a rebel who is two steps away of being kicked out of my own Pack.”

 

“But you used to be.”

 

Jared’s eyes widen and he looks at his mother, still so quiet and reluctant to give them a piece of her mind. Gerald seems a little surprised too and he falters, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything.

 

Jensen clears his throat, gesturing to the older Beta politety. “Care to elaborate, Ms. Padalecki?”

 

Sharon blushes a little and giggles. “Alpha’s don’t seem to notice that they all have a temper streak when they’re young. Gerald, you were a rebel too,” The woman smiles fondly at her mate, knowing now how his own son feels about the Big Bad Alpha.

 

“That’s absurd, I was a gentleman!” The Alpha sputters, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Jared’s mother only smiles, eyes far away while she reminisces the past. “Yes, for the most part, when we were together on a date. But you were also a troublemaker that used to make my father turn up his nose even when he just heard your name.”

 

Gerald honest to God blushes and he tries to stutter an answer. “But I… He… Is not the…” The older man takes a deep breath, clearing his throat. “I was never close to be exiled. Never,” He reasons once more, shaking his head.

 

There’s silence for a couple of moments and Sherry is the one to break it once more. “And Jensen may never be exiled,” She starts, eyes and voice soft when she turns to Jared. “But I know my baby. He’ll be miserable without his mate, Gerry,” The Beta smiles, tears gathering on her lashes. “And I could take a bet that Jared is willing to run away from San Antonio if that’s what it takes to be with Jensen,” Her smile wavers a little, concern all over her face with that future prospect.

 

Gerald shakes his head. “No, he wou-”

 

“I would,” Jared interrupts, putting on a brave face.

 

Jensen decides that it’s his turn to take another shot at convincing his mate’s Alpha. “But I wouldn’t let him,” He states firmly.

 

Jared turns to him, hazel eyes a little hurt and damp with his mate’s denial. “Jen…”

 

“No, Jay,” The Alpha rises one hand, caressing his beloved cheek carefully, green eyes sad and apologetic. “I told you, I can’t let you do this,” Jensen sighs, before looking at Gerald. “But I’ll beg and crawl if that’s what it takes for you to let me woo your son, Alpha,” He lets out a humorless laugh. “Hell, I’m willing to turn into a Beta if that’s what it takes to have Jared beside me.”

 

And if Gerald wasn’t impressed before, he is gobsmacked now. They all are. It takes two seconds for the words do sink in and Jared is completely horrified with the idea, turning to Jensen and holding his face between his hands. “I won’t let you do it, Jensen, I _won’t_!” The Omega is terrified. Turning a human to a were was risky enough, but an Alpha to a Beta or Omega? It was considered punishment, almost a death sentence even.

 

Jensen smiles sadly. “You don’t get, do you, sweetheart? There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for you, Jay,” He turns his face to nuzzle against Jared’s palm, wincing a little because of his crooked nose, still hurting from the yesterday beating.

 

“Would you accept turning into a Beta for my son?” Gerald asks, face unreadable.

 

Jared looks at his father with horror. “Dad!” He cries out.

 

Jensen doesn’t even bats an eye. “Yes.”

 

“NO!” Jared puts himself between Jensen and his father, hazel eyes with more blue and brown that shows his anger about that conversation. “If that’s what it takes for my father to let you mate me, then I don’t want to…”

 

“Jared,” His father interrupts his rant, smiling softly. “I would never ask that of Jensen, even if he means it,” Gerry looks at the younger Alpha.

 

“I do,” Jensen takes Jared’s hands in his once more. “I love Jared, I meant what I said. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him,” His fond smile speaks volumes of how he feels about the Omega.

 

“Very well then,” The older Alpha lets out a heavy sigh and Jared is suddenly nervous. His father told them that he would never ask Jensen to turn, but that doesn’t mean that he’s not willing to pass his mate’s offer of begging and crawling. And the Omega can’t see his beloved demeaned like that either. Jensen is a proud Alpha, always standing tall above all else. “Treat him right and I want him home by ten everytime you two go out,” Gerry finishes, going back to Sharon and taking her hand, ready to leave the bakery.

 

Both Jensen and Jared have to blink twice, letting the words sink in. “Wait, dad, can he…?”

 

“Yes, yes…” Gerry waves a hand before looking at Jensen. “But you may think about a date in a few days only. Let all those bruises heal a little first, and all that,” He frowns, still not entirely comfortable with the situation of the Big Bad Alpha courting his Omega son. But he soon finds himself with an armful of Jared almost crushing him.

 

“Thank you, dad!” The Omega whispers, barely containing his tears of joy. “Jensen is a great guy, you’ll see.”

 

Gerald clears his throat, patting his son’s head. “Don’t thank me, Jared. I still think this is a bad idea.”

 

“He’ll get over it, honey,” His mother pipes in, smiling when is her turn to get a bear hug from his son. “But Jensen, please, just a heads up. Even though I would love nothing more than another set of grandbabies, I don’t think Gerry will be very pleased if Jared doesn’t finish school first!” She warns.

 

“MAMA!!” Jared cries out, feeling the blush heating his cheeks and ears - and maybe even some of his chest. When he looks back, Jensen seems just as flustered, red cheeks making his freckles stand even more.

 

“I ah… Will keep that in mind,” Jensen stutters awkwardly.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have dinner to make,” Sharon claps before taking her mate’s hands again to leave. “Be home before dinner, baby.”

 

“I will,” Jared promises, a huge smile splitting his face.

 

When Samantha passes by him to leave too, she squeezes his arm lightly, winking at him. “I told you that they only needed to wrap their heads around the fact that you’re not a pup anymore.”

 

The Omega softens a little. “Yeah, you did. Thanks, Sam.”

 

“Anytime, sweetie. Lock the door after you leave, yeah?” The blonde Beta reminds him and closes the door behind her. But the door opens a second later and her head pops up back. “Oh, and please, don’t make out on the tables or the counter, okay?”

 

“SAM!!” And the blush is back, stronger than before. The Beta laughs and then finally leaves them alone.

 

Jared sighs and leans his forehead on the door, still smiling softly. Even if he knows that his father will certainly butthead with his mate until Jensen proves himself, Jared thinks the outcome of that conversation was good. Better than.

 

Strong arms circles Jared’s waist and he feels a chaste kiss behind his ear, smile growing bigger and bigger. Jensen props his chin on the Omega’s shoulder and he is grinning too, immensely satisfied with himself. Gaining the approval of Alpha Padalecki was no easy task and the older man is happy that his mate got his wish of keeping him and his family.

 

“So…” Jensen starts, thumbs caressing his hips tenderly. “Thursday night is good for you?” He asks, nosing behind the Omega’s ear affectionately.

 

“What?” Jared scrunches his nose, a little confused by the question. But then he remembers what Jensen really came to do and giggles. “Why not tomorrow?”

 

“Well,” Jensen grabs Jared’s hips and turns the Omega to face him slowly, surging up to give him a peck on the lips. “I can’t take you out on a date looking like someone who fought two rounds with Rocky Balboa. Is not nice,” The Alpha grins again, split lip probably tender enough to still hurt, but Jensen doesn’t seem to care. He can’t stop smiling!

 

“I don’t really care,” Jared whispers, leaning down to kiss his mate, sighing when Jensen answers the kiss with passion, pressing the Omega against him possessively.

 

But the kiss is cut short, Jensen leaning his forehead against Jared’s, closing his eyes and just breathing his mate in. “I love you, Jay,” He whispers with reverence.

 

The Omega still feels butterflies in the pit of his stomach everytime he hears those three words and he smiles a little teary eyed. “I love you too, Jen…” Jared nuzzles his beloved face, stubble scraping against his cheek for a moment. But then he remembers all the sacrifices that the Alpha was willing to do for him and the younger man can’t avoid throwing a light punch on his mate’s abdomen.

 

“Ow!” Jensen hisses, ribs still tender. “What was that for?!”

 

Jared grabs Jensen’s face between his hands, squeezing a little. “Don’t ever say again that you’re willing to turn into a Beta for me, Jen, _never_!” The Omega snarls, so damn upset that he doesn’t know if he wants to punch Jensen again or cry in his arms.

 

Jensen’s green eyes soften and he brushes the hair out of his Omega’s eyes tenderly. “I would, though.”

 

“ _I know_! And that makes it worse!” Jared wants to be angry, but tears are pooling in his eyes and he only feels desperation. Jensen’s willingness to give everything he has, everything he _is_ , for Jared should be a humble experience, but it’s scary instead. “I can’t lose you, Jensen, I can’t…” He whispers, leaning against his mate’s shoulder and trying to reing his tears, with some success.

 

The Alpha shushes him gently, cradling the back of his head and peppering kisses on his hairline. “You won’t lose me, Jay, I promise…” Jensen whispers, hugging his mate and brushing that amazing silky hair of his, trying to calm him down.

 

After a couple of moments, Jared sniffles and clears his throat, backing away a little, just enough to look his mate in the eyes. “Good,” He croaks, smirking. “The Big Bad Beta does not have the same appeal.”

 

Jensen barks a laugh at that, swooping his mate in for another kiss with less passion and more smiles.

 

Jared knows that his father is not easily impressed, but he also knows that if there’s someone capable of changing Gerald Padalecki opinion is Jensen. This man is the most gentle, kind and caring soul that he knows and it won’t be long before his family sees it too.

 

The best part? This amazing man is his and only his.

 

“I truly fucking love you, sweetheart,” Jensen mumbles against his lips and Jared knows that every word is true and sincere.

 

And he will fight heaven and hell to keep this Alpha by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, kudos and comments are love and very much appreciated. <3


End file.
